the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ranks of the Fit
Founded by Emperor Napoleon I, a mutant bear with delusions of time and place. The Ranks of the Fit is a revolutionary organization devoted to establishing a world wide, revised Code of Napoleon. Their doctrine appears to be an odd mix of Mein Kampt, Animal Farm, and The Age of Napoleon, which members believe to be a biography of their founder. Anyone can join, but only Mutant Animals can hold positions of responsibility in this paramilitary order. Their armies are mostly armed with Bows, Spears and Muskets, but each independent corps will have some Mini-missiles, or other heavy weapon of the past. The Bonapartists' successful military machine has helped them extend their rule over large areas, including a number of important city-states. Membership Members are known as Bonapartist. Anyone can join, but only Mutant Animals may hold positions of responsibility (Military command, or Political Leadership). Members wear tricolored cockades to identify themselves. During national holidays, and public events they carry white banners with a Gammadion superimpossed. Their colors are Blue, White, and Red, and are utilized in areas under their governance. Becoming a member is simple, one can be recruited into the army, conscripted into the army, or simply be born a citizen of one of the various lands under their rule. Doctrine The Bonapartist seek to spread their Empire across the known world. Their Empire consists of various so called Republician states, lead by Dukes, who swear loyalty to Kings, who are under the Emperor. They promote a form of Republicanism that has hints of Romantic Nationalism, National (Animal) Socialism, and of course Bonapartism drawing from the reign of Napoleon the III and his book 'The Extinction of Pauperism'. Humans are not allowed to hold high positions of power. Political Prisoners, and other criminals can be found inhabiting large labor camps that produce arms for the Imperial Army. They follow a version of the Napoleonic code, which acts as Imperial Law. Nearly every instance of 'Frenchman' and 'French' has been replaced with Animal or Animalkind. These excepts of their code; "The laws of police and public security bind all the inhabitance of the territory. Immovable property, although in the possession of foreigners, is governed by the Bonapartist law. The Laws relating to the condition and privileges of persons govern Animals, although residing in a foreign country." - Preliminary Title: Of the Publication, Effect, and Application of Laws in General, Paragraph 3 "Every Animal shall enjoy Civil Rights." - Book One: Of Persons, Title 1, Paragraph 8 In addition to the Code, the Bonapartist study the biography of Napoleon I. Which it's self is an odd mix of Mein Kampht, Animal Farm, and The Age of Napoleon. They perceive Humans as always seeking to subjugate them or (as supported by the Restorationist) enslave them in some restored global order (due to the Mein Kampht influence). To a Bonapartist the best solution is to prevent Humans from having a political voice lest they indeed restore the Old World Order- making Mutant Animals their pets, live stock to be fed on, etc. It's the Bonapartist mission to destroy the Old World Order and build a New Animal Order. Bases Bonapartist bases are often military camps, villages, towns, or cities. Faction Relations The Ranks of the Fit are at odds with the Zoopremist, who are more ethnocratic ochlioachist. The Zoopremist oppose what they see as an authoritarian regime, and a corrupt revolution. Due to the status of Animals in Restored Nations, the Bonapartist Empire tends to have high tensions when their borders meet. This is due to the Napoleonic Code which states that the laws regarding condition and privileges of persons governs all Animals- even those not with in the Empire. This applies to any nation where Animals are not granted the liberties guaranteed by the Napoleonic Code and has become a Causi Belli on numerous occasions. Language The Bonapartist Empire has it's own language which has French and German origins with only a vague element of English (which it's self was influenced by the Normans of Northern France). The language is spoken in all parts of the Empire and emphasis is often given in animal growls and hisses to express an angry tone. The Bonapartist refer to their language as 'The Emperor's Tongue', 'Republican', or 'Imperial' while none Bonapartists tend to call it 'Bonapartese'. Some Words; * Allo (Hello) * Attaque (Attack) * Attraper (to catch) * Attrouper (to gather a group of people, to assemble) * Gages (wages/salary) * Garnison (garrison) * Guet (watch/lookout) * Guerroyer (to wage war / figuratively -or sarcastically- used to say "to bother" or "to hassle") * Halte (halt) * Schlague (military flogging) * Tach (blot, stain, smear) * Targ (target) * Trappe (trap/trap door) * Tromper (to deceive) * Urf (turf) * Vacarne (uproar) GM Notes What follows are notes meant to aid a game's GM. Suggested reading *Age of Napoleon *Animal Farm by George Orwells *Bonapartism *Extinction of Pauperism by Napoleon the III *Mien Kampht by Adolf Hitler Portrayal It's obvious the creators of the Gamma World intended this faction to be an epetit on Communism, particularly the USSR under Stalin. However, just like any of the other factions it's possible to portray them in a positive light; especially if characters are members of the faction, by focusing instead on the revolutionary struggle. An entire Bonapartist campaign could consist of toppling a Monarchy, and instating a Constitutional government. If the players are politically involved a Game Master may want to impress upon one of them that a certain factions desire to have the individual take charge in order to keep the state together (the people in charge may bicker so much, and have obvious issues working together that they make mistakes that obviously threaten the security of the state). Other characters may find themselves attempting to make the transitional government work, or also supporting the individuals rise to power. If they do, and do manage to take the reign they'd be charged with handling counter revolutionaries, and other matters. Alternatively they may come to see some things they do not like, and loose faith in the revolution. If all the players, or the main cast, are like this then the focus would come upon the work of a counter revolutionary. In either case they will find themselves at odds with the state, even sent to forced labor if they fail to overthrow the transitional government, and witness a general who may have been a rival, become the Duke. A campaign could continue along these lines exploring the politics involved. Quick NPCs The bulk of these NPCs will speak "The Emperor's Tongue". Mentality wise the Bonaparist doctrine is an amalgamation of ideas embodied in Old World Literature. Namely their philosophy draws from Animal Farm, Mein Kampht, The Age of Napoleon, and The Extinction of Pauperism. As such individuals can be found with various degrees of influence from those works which should provide inspiration for dialogue with these NPCs. * Bonapartist Fusilier - One may apply this layout to any Pure Strain Human or Mutant Animal though only Mutant Animals may be officers. Bonapartist Fusiliers are equipped with a Musket and Bayonet (count as a Dagger with extra reach). Bonapartist tend to fight using Line tactics with the occasional bout of Trench Warfare (akin to the American Civil War during at least one example) * Bonapartist Grenadier - Usually of a broad build (such as Bears or Bison) the Grenadier has the same equipment as a soldier in addition to a short sword. Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Factions Category:Gamma World Major Factions